<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>5 Times Jason Takes Care of Tim and 1 Time Tim Takes Care of Jason by TRA_452</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840897">5 Times Jason Takes Care of Tim and 1 Time Tim Takes Care of Jason</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRA_452/pseuds/TRA_452'>TRA_452</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Im offended that that isnt a tag, Implied JayRoyKyle, Jason Todd is a good brother, Jason helps Tim, Jay is a mother hen, Lian got Jay the pink shirt, Sleep Deprivation, no beta we die like jason, she has a matching one, tim is a geek, you can read it as any Jason ship really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:33:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRA_452/pseuds/TRA_452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim was a teenage vigilante so its no wonder that he's got a few things wrong. Jason was also a teenage vigilante and experienced the same thing Tim is going through, he finally decides to use his experiences for good.</p><p>or Jason notices Tim doing similar thing to what he did when he was Tims age. Jason decides to help Tim through it because Jason never had anyone to help him.</p><p>TW: Mentioned Self Harm, Eating Disorder, Homelessness, Abuse and Neglect. Specific warnings in chapter notes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake &amp; Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>5 Times Jason Takes Care of Tim and 1 Time Tim Takes Care of Jason</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First fanfiction in like, 5 years so please point out all my mistakes</p><p>This chapter contains implied neglect, sleep depravation and mentioned not eating (although it isn't explicit, like in the title of the chap)</p><p>Enjoy :-)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sleep is one thing that never came easy to Tim. When he was a child, he would never want to go to bed, choosing to instead stay up and play game boy (Pokémon mainly, by God he was determined to catch ‘em all) or spend his nights stalking boy wonder and the bat. So it was no surprise that once he became a bat, his sleeping schedule only worsened.</p><p> </p><p>Tim was on day 3 of no sleep. He probably should’ve at lease napped before patrol but here he was, dead on his feet and getting his ass kicked but a low level thug. His head spun as it received another shitty punch. Hey, you can’t blame a guy for getting dizzy after 3 days survived on only caffeine. Or maybe you can. But you shouldn’t. A gun shot rang out through the run down alley where he was receiving the worst (best?) ass kicking of his life. Tim could hear shouting and footsteps but was too focussed on trying to figure out if the floor was actually the sky or not.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” An arm made its way into his field of vision.</p><p>“Hey!” the arm shook him slightly, making the world continue its gymnastics routine.</p><p>Fingers snapped in front of his face, helping Tim ground to reality. Tim looked up into the bright red helmet of his elder… were they brothers? Tim didn’t think any of them knew at this point. Sure Jason’s relationships with all of them were getting better but Tim didn’t know if it was to that point yet.</p><p>“You with me Replacement?”</p><p>Tim nodded. Jason sighed removing his hand from Tim’s arm.</p><p>“When was the last time you slept?”</p><p>“Define sleep.”</p><p>“A period of 8 or more hours of you laying on a horizontal surface unconscious. And not because of an injury.” Tim couldn’t see Jason’s face but he would bet good money that the older male was giving Tim his blank ‘are you a fucking idiot on purpose, or is that just natural’ look</p><p>“Tuesday, I think?” it was Friday night and apparently his answer didn’t sit well enough with Jason because the older man once again grabbed his arm and began leading him out of the alley.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, where are we going?” Tim asked exhausted, struggling to keep up and avoid being pulled over.</p><p>“My apartment is closer than the cave. And by the looks of it, you wouldn’t make it back anyway.”</p><p>Tim shook his arm out of the grip and fell into step with Jason.</p><p> </p><p>The walk to Jason’s apartment was relatively quickly. Although Tim was zoned out during most of it. Jason climbed up the fire escape and reached over to hoist Tim up, they repeated this process until they reached Jason’s 4<sup>th</sup> floor apartment because apparently Tim wasn’t trusted to climb.</p><p> </p><p>Jason slid open the window and they both climbed inside. The room they climbed into appeared to be a spare room with boxes all-over the floor and minimal furniture. Tim followed the other man out of the room and into an adjacent one. Whilst Jason busied himself with digging through drawers, Tim took his time looking around the room. It was nothing special, a small room with two dressers and an en suite. The room was mostly taken up by a HUGE bed bushed up against the right side wall. The bed looked big enough for 3 grown men to fit in comfortably. He was broken out of his thoughts by fabric hitting him in the face.</p><p>“Get changed in there,” Jason pointed to the connected bathroom, “Do you have any injuries that need immediate attention?” Tim shook his head and headed to get changed.</p><p> </p><p>Once he changed into the t-shirt and sweatpants that Jason had lent him, Tim walked out of the bathroom. He found Jason dressed in a bright pink shirt and grey sweats.</p><p>“Get in the bed and. Go. To. Sleep.” Tim was too tired to argue at this point and just did what Jason said. Once he was under the covers, he felt his eyelids grow heavier, it wouldn’t be long until he fell asleep. Jason was standing by the open door staring at him. Once he saw time get comfortable, he turned the light off, walked out of the room and closed the door behind himself. It didn’t take long after that for Tim to be out.</p><p>__________</p><p> </p><p>Tim began to wake up, when he open his eyes it was still dark in the room. He turned over and checked the clock on the bedside table. 2:47. It had been around half-an-hour since he fell asleep. Feeling that that was enough, Tim got out of the huge bed and mad his was to the door. Once he was outside of the room, he made a bee line of the front door.</p><p> </p><p>“Where do you think you’re going?” Tim wanted to say that hearing someone speak out of nowhere didn’t scare the shit out of him but if he did, he’d be lying. Jason was laying on the couch reading a book with the light of a dim lamp.</p><p>“Go back to bed timbers. You can leave in the morning after you’ve gotten a reasonable amount of sleep.” Tim opened his mouth to argue but Jason was having none of it.</p><p>“The Bats are aware of the situation and Spoiler has been put on your patrol route, now you can either go back to bed and sleep or deal with Alfred’s disappointing look. Which would it be?” After being on the receiving end of that look many times, Tim didn’t feel the need to receive it again so he turned on his heel and walked back into the bedroom, climbed back into bed and went to sleep. This time he slept until morning.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>